


Cover for "I'm The Guy That Didn't Marry Pretty Pamela Brown"

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [31]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>view on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/120415059747/im-the-guy-that-didnt-marry-pretty-pamela-brown">Tumblr</a></p><p>("Alternate title: FUCK YOU I'M A FISH." -almostinhalf)</p></blockquote>





	Cover for "I'm The Guy That Didn't Marry Pretty Pamela Brown"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kathar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm the Guy That Didn't Marry Pretty Pamela Brown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/842223) by [Kathar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathar/pseuds/Kathar). 



**Author's Note:**

> view on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/120415059747/im-the-guy-that-didnt-marry-pretty-pamela-brown)
> 
> ("Alternate title: FUCK YOU I'M A FISH." -almostinhalf)


End file.
